


One Perfect Morning

by LadyBelz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Out of Character, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBelz/pseuds/LadyBelz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron doesn't get why Harry would shack up with two former Death Eaters, Hermione shows him why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Perfect Morning

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
>  **Author's Note:** I was reading some comments on an IJ thread and someone mentioned wanting some fluffy, in-bed, being lazy moments between Harry and Draco. I threw Severus in the mix on a whim.

"I don't see why I have to go." Ron pouted.

"Because Harry's your friend and has been for the past twenty years." Hermione practically growled, sick of having this same argument with her husband.

"Whatever." Ron snorted. Hermione ignored him as she headed for the fireplace.

\- - -

"No one's home, let's go." Ron whispered. Hermione whipped out her wand and silenced him immediately. She grabbed his hand and led him through the house with an air of familiarity. Ron would wonder about that later.

His eyes widened when she led them up the stairs and he gaped like a landed fish when she stopped in front of what was obviously a bedroom door. He shook his head frantically, not wanting to see what his best friend got up to with Snape and Malfoy. Hermione's silent glare told him he'd better do what she said or he was going to be sleeping on the couch in the foreseeable future. His shoulders drooped in resignation as she quietly opened the door.

He clenched his eyes tightly shut, sure he was going to see something that would give him nightmares for weeks. Hermione pinched him hard and his eyes snapped open in pain. His eyes were immediately drawn to the four-poster before him, and the sight of his best friend. His _sleeping_ best friend. His _sleeping best friend who was sandwiched between two sleeping ex-Slytherin Death Eaters._

Before he could turn away, Hermione pinched him again and angrily pointed at the bed. He sighed silently and looked again.

Severus was curled around Harry's back, one slightly pale hand resting on Harry's forearm. Severus's thumb was stroking Harry's skin lightly and Ron watched in fascination as Severus gently kissed the back of Harry's head when Harry mumbled contentedly in his sleep. On Harry's other side, barely visible except for a pale shock of hair, Draco was curled face-first into Harry's chest, using Harry's other arm as a pillow. Draco mumbled something into Harry's chest, and Harry's hand reached up to stroke Draco's hair. Draco settled immediately with a little sigh. All three men had small smiles on their faces.

Hermione looked at Ron, a question in her eyes: _Do you understand now?_

He nodded at her with a small smile. His best friend was loved and protected, all that Ron ever wanted for him the minute he met him.

He turned to leave the room, letting her know he would meet her back at home. Hermione turned back to the room to see Severus awake and looking at her.

"Thank you." he whispered, not disturbing his sleeping mates.

"Least I could do." she smiled, before leaving the room, closing the door on one perfect morning.

 

-Fin


End file.
